creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ankunft/Es blaut die Nacht
Die Küche liegt in Trümmern, die Bilder die zuvor sauber an ''der Wand aufgereiht waren, liegen auf dem Boden verstreut. Überall liegen Scherben. Der Mond taucht die Szenerie in ein fahles Licht.'' Die Hände des Mannes liegen am Hals des einzigen Menschen, welcher für mich je von Bedeutung war, er schnürt ihm die Luft ab. '' ''Der Mörder schreit in Ekstase, seine Augen sind geweitet. Ich liege auf den rauen, kalten Fließen des Küchenbodens, mein Gesicht ist blutverschmiert. '' ''Eisengeschmack liegt mir auf der Zunge, mein eigenes Blut. Meine schreckgeweiteten Augen folgen dem Treiben vor mir: '' ''Die Adern des Mörders pulsieren und lassen dessen Stirn zur Landkarte werden. Sein Opfer versucht zu schreien, aber vergeblich - ihm entrinnt kein einziger Laut. '' ''Ich sehe erschrocken zu, wie das Leben aus seinen Augen weicht und sich sein zuvor zu einer Grimasse verzogenes Gesicht entspannt. Der Mann löst seine Hände von ihm, worauf sein lebloser Körper zusammensackt. Er betrachtet sein Werk für einen Moment und dreht sich um, ich kann im Kerzenschein nur seine gröbsten Gesichtszüge erkennen. Doch anstatt nochmals auf mich einzustechen lächelt er nur, setzt sich seinen schwarzen Filzhut auf und geht. „''Hal...“, ich hebe meinen Kopf leicht an, will ihm hinterher rufen, doch meine Stimme versagt und ich verliere das Bewusstsein...'' Es blaut die Nacht, die Sternlein blinken, Schneeflöcklein leis herniedersinken. „Herr Doktor Schneider, ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?“, der Barkeeper sah mich besorgt an. Ich nippte kurz an meinem Getränk, setzte ein erzwungenes Lächeln auf und nickte. Ich sah das meine Darbietung nicht sonderlich überzeugend gewesen sein musste, da mich der Barmann kritisch musterte, bevor er sich mit einem verächtlichen „Hmpf“ umdrehte. Er war wohl immer noch wütend, weil ich seiner aufgeregten Erzählung über diesen Dämon nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Ich seufzte auf, erhob mich von meinem Barhocker - worauf dieser leise knarzte - und verließ die Bar. Der kalte Wind blies mir ins Gesicht und durch mein zerzaustes schwarzes Haar. Es war bereits spät und die entlegene Straße, in der meine Stammkneipe lag war menschenleer. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand der Kneipe und ließ meinen Blick die Straße entlang gleiten. Die Straße war festlich dekoriert, was allerdings nicht darüber hinweg täuschen konnte, dass die Häuser in diesem Dorf allesamt heruntergekommen waren. So schlimm war die Errinnerung schon lange nicht mehr gewesen, doch die nun war so lebendig wie nie. Ich beschloss die Straße entlang zu schlendern als ich abrupt aus meinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Passen Sie doch auf, wo Sie hinlaufen, Sie Vollidiot!“ Ein Fahrradfahrer raste an mir vorbei, drehte sich während der Fahrt um und schrie mich an und fuhr weiter. Wir hätten damals vorsichtiger sein müssen, dann wäre das nie passiert. Wir hätten wissen müssen was mit solchen Leuten, an Orten wie diesen, passiert. Ich musste es vertuschen. Ihn begraben. Schweigen. All die Jahre. Ich kniete mich an eine Hauswand, sackte zusammen und schrie: „Wieso?“ Keine Antwort. Nachdem mein Schrei verhallt war, kehrte die selbe Stille ein wie zuvor. Die Leute in dieser Straße waren gewohnt, dass sich Betrunkene hier nachts die Seele aus dem Leibe schreien. Während ich in der Ecke kniete und meine Atemwolken beobachtete, kam es mir plötzlich. Dieser Mann? Das kann nicht sein? Die Stimme, der Hut. Nein, ich bildete mir das nur ein. Oder? Doch der Gedanke ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Glücklicherweise hatte es nicht weiter geschneit und die Reifenspuren des Fahrrads waren trotz der spärlichen Straßenbeleuchtung gut zu erkennen. Die Spur führte aus von der Straße, über einen Feldweg in den Wald. Dort endete die Spur vor einer Hütte. Und dort vom Fenster her durchbricht den dunklen Tann ein warmes Licht. Ich blickte durch das Fenster in die Hütte, eine Kerze beleuchtete den einzigen Raum der Hütte. In einer Ecke stand ein Bett, darin schlief der Mann, zur Wand gedreht. In der Mitte der Hütte stand ein Tisch, auf dem allerlei Lebensmittel und Geschirr verteilt waren. Ich betrachtete den Mann erneut und ein kleines Detail erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit: Der Mann trug eine Narbe am Kopf. Dies war nicht nur irgendeine Narbe, ich muss sie ihm zugefügt haben, mich gewehrt hatte, kurz bevor ich zu Boden gezwungen wurde. Nun war ich mir sicher: Er muss es gewesen sein. Ich lag richtig. Ich sah, dass die Tür nicht verschlossen war. „Porta ex Machina“, murmelte ich vor mich hin, während mein Lächeln immer breiter wurde. Mit festem Schritt, ging ich zur Tür und obwohl ich sie behutsam öffnete, quietsche sie schrecklich. Doch der Mörder schlief weiter. Ich sah auf dem alten Holztisch einen zerbrochenen Teller. Ich nahm die größte Scherbe die ich finden konnte und schlich an den Bettrand. Mein Schatten erhob sich über dem Mann. Doch der Mörder schlief weiter. Ich schob die Bettdecke zur Seite. Doch der Mörder schlief weiter. Ich schob hastig sein Hemd zur Seite und stach zu. Ein Mal, Zwei Mal, Drei Mal. Die Decke färbte sich langsam rot. Die Schmerzensschrei des Mannes machten aus meinem Zorn, Wahn und aus meiner Rache, Mordesslust. Ich zog mit der Scherbe eine gerade Linie an seinem Bauch entlang und schnitt ihn fachgerecht auf. Ich hatte glücklicherweise eine scharfe Scherbe erwischt und hatte so keinerlei Probleme ihn aufzuschneiden. Die Schreie des Mannes waren längst verstummt. Die Innereien des Mannes waren wenig später in der ganzen Hütte verteilt und ergaben ein groteskes Kunstwerk: Gedärme lagen auf dem Bett, die Niere mit einer Scherbe an der Wand befestigt und auf dem Boden lag gräulicher Matsch der einst seine Hirnmasse gewesen war. Nur das Herz hüllte ich in einen Stofffetzen und nahm es unter meinen Arm. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete mein Werk. Da hätte ich es glatt vergessen. Ich nahm mein Stofftuch aus der Tasche und tauchte es in sein Blut, denn das Blut eines Feindes ist bekanntlich der süßeste Vino von allen. Doch es gibt noch so viele Untermenschen von denen die Welt befreit werden will und die Zeit tickt unerbittlich, sie hält nicht an. '' ''Nicht für dich. Nicht für mich. Für Niemanden. Ich betrachte mein Werk für einen Augenblick und drehe mich um. Man kann nur meine gröbsten Gesichtszüge im Kerzenschein erkennen. Doch anstatt nochmals zuzustechen, lächele ich, setzte mir seinen schwarzen Filzhut auf und gehe. Im Försterhaus die Kerze brennt, ein Sternlein blinkt – es ist Advent. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit